Her First Time
by plsletmefly
Summary: The rush, was everything to her. Mikan loved him panting underneath her. She loved the feel of his body writhing underneath her. She loved being in control of him. If only it lasted a little longer. *New author. Short little something. OOC/AU, sorry*


So, I got this from a tumblr post. So, whoever had this idea, I give full credit to you. I just expanded it into a story and used GA characters. Thankyou for the idea, and please don't hate me for using it. Also, if you happen to read this, please tell me your tumblr name so I can give full credit, because I do not presently know the exact name of the person. Thankyou! ^^

Also, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

To feel something like this, was the once in a life time chance. This was the only time. The only time she would get this first chance. Everything was new to her. The motions, the feelings, the blood, but she didnt mind. It was exhilarating. Feeling his skin was the best part. How hot it was, and his moans and cries. Every noise he made set her body on fire. It was like her body was begging her silently for more of the pleasure. How could she not have done this before? It was wonderful.

"Mikan..." He gasped her name and she smiled, only a small one. His hands reached out toward her, grabbing onto whatever he could. His fist clamped onto her dress, and she shushed him silently, disentangling his hand. She wanted him to feel it more. She wanted him to feel what they could feel together, before time ran out. Before she had to move on. Before she had to leave him. His gasps egged her on, she moved harder, faster. Her body moved in ways it never had before and she loved it. She willed him to stay with her, to not leave her behind. But she was dissapointed. She felt his body convulse, and she sighed. It couldn't be over that quickly. All at once his body stilled, and she knew it was done. She wiped his raven hair from his face and kissed his forehead softly. She was surprised when his ruby eyes opened to see her chocolate ones, and his breath came in pants. She smiled gently, petting his hair softly. Looking into his eyes she spoke quietly, and gently. Her voice broke the quiet of the bugs in the night.

"Thankyou," she whispered into his ear. "That was very fun. You were my first time, and are very special to me. You always will be my first. I hope you'll always remember me, 'cause i'll remember you." He blinked once, twice, three times, slowing each time he did so. She placed her hand on his cheek gently, smiling, as his eyes closed once more, for the last time she hoped. His breathing slowed and eventually stopped. She placed her hand on his naked chest, feeling his heart beat slow to a crawl before finally puttering to a stop as well.

She laid her cheek against his chest, wanting to feel the warmth leave his body. She didn't care that his blood was soaking into her dress. In fact, she loved it. As his blood leaked out, so did his life. It was a drug. And she wanted more and more, she couldn't have enough. She wanted to complete her first time, her first kill, the right way.

Finally, after ten minutes or so, she sighed in resignation. It was over. There was nothing more to be done. She yanked her knife from his stomach, licking it clean, before sliding it back into the black leather case on her thigh. Her white dress was soaked scarlet, and she smiled to herself, loving the feel of it sticking to her body in certain places. She felt it weigh her down and decided it was enough. Her eyes found his handsome face once more, and she kissed each eyelid before standing. Her heartbeat had slowed, but adrenaline still ran through her, igniting her body with electricity.

She looked down at her piece, her work of art. She was proud of herself. Not only did she complete it in the time alotted, but she did so in an orderly fashion. The blood that soaked in the dirt proved that, for it was still fresh and wet. His stomach lay near his body, next to his liver. His large intestines were draped neatly, yet half-hazardly across his waist like a belt. Breaking his ribs had been the best part. When she had cut him open, seeing them chipped and fractured nearly brought her to tears.

She smiled to herself and turned to leave the body where she'd hidden it. His screams had put her on edge and her legs felt like jelly underneath her. The excitement just stayed with her, and she hoped it never left. She wobbled with every step she took, but didn't dare to grab anything for support. She had done so well, not leaving any trace of herself. If she ruined it now, she would never forgive herself. No. She would leave strong and proud, feeling the gore of her first kill cover her entirety.

The forest was dense around her, and you could easily be lost if not careful. She retraced her steps mentally, being light as to not imprint her feet in the ground. She glanced back once more to the body that laid there. She couldn't shake the grin off her face as she turned to leave the body out of sight. With so many wild animals around, it wasn't hard to guess why his body was so mangled. If only he hadn't been stupid and taken a walk in the forest alone at night to cool his head.

She just hoped his parents read his letter, or he might be out here a long, long time. If they wait too long, he really might be eaten by a bear. She giggled in her stupor as her legs found the asphalt that lined the foliage she had appeared from. She was glad she picked an unpopular road, or her current appearence would be so hard to explain.

_Goodbye, friend_. She thought. Her steps echoeing around her as she made her way home. _Thankyou for my lovely first time. And may the gods look favoribly upon your soul Natsume._

* * *

I hope it wasn't too bad! I know this is completely OOC and everything, but I really wanted to try it. This is my first fic, and was completed around midnight on the day it was published. Thankyou very much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! *bows*

If you would like to review, please do so as it would be very helpful. I am appreciative of all reviews, but please no flames! Thankyou once again!


End file.
